The end is where we begin
by tsunasoraceillover
Summary: Every thing comes to an end, nothing good lasts forever. Or so Tsuna beleives. While running from his past will a certain blonde man change his mind and his life for the better. G27. Eventually will change rating to M. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

TO THOSE READING BECAUSE I HAVE UPDATED CHAP 3 PLEASE REREAD THIS CHAP.

"Tsu-kun what are we going to do?" Enma said to me as we ran down the streets his voices breathless and scared. My hand tightened around his.

" I don't really know but all we have to do is keep running and they will lose us like every other time. don't worry we can do it." I saw and turn a corner. " I won't let them hurt you again."

"Tsu-kun turn here!" And i listen and turn into the alleyway Enma suggested still pulling him along. Then we hit a dead end.

"Oh crap." I wisper knowing that we wont get the entrance of the alleyway and run away again before they catch us.

"Im so sorry..." Enma trails of and i hear him sniffle tears gather in the corner of his eyes. I give him a hug.

"I promised it would work out ok. So dont worry Enma-kun" out of the corner of my eyes i see people come for us. Crap.

"Hey Boys look what we found?" The leader of the group says to rest. He laughs and struts foreward. And i stand infrount of Enma, sheilding him from veiw, or at least trying to. The man swings forward and punches me in the face. I jerk back as i feel my skin tear and blood run down my face, then i see he is wearing a ring. I close my eyes in anticipation of the next punch.

BAM BAM BAM!

My eyes flash open and the men turn around and beyond them i see a flash of blonde hair and a flash of red hair. I turn to Enma.

"Now lets go." I wisper urgently.

"Were? Those men are blocking the way out"

i look around and see a fire escape.

"There." I say pionting to it and start running towards it while tugging Enma with me. Once we reach the latter i push Enma up it and wait paitently for him to climb up atleast halway before i start up, behind me the sound of fighting dispates slightly. Above me Enma reaches the top and climbs onto the platform, he turns and looks down at me and pales slightly, going even whiter than usaual. The next second i feel a hand rap around my ankle and yank me off the latter, even though i try to keep my person raps his arm around my neck and i freeze as i feel the cold steel of a gun pressed into the side of my head.

"The man slowly turns around to face the two men and i study them.

They both look to be about 17 and the slightly shorter has spikey messy blond hair and shockingly bright and full of life azure eyes and is wearing a black blazer with a white tshirt that has a picture of a striped tie on it and a pair of black pants.

The other man has straight chin length red head stood protectively by his side and glared at the man holding me and was wearing a crossbones t-shirt and black ripped jeans.

"You should let the boy go." The blonde man says calmly.

"Go to hell!" The man holding me growls and i struggle to breath as his arm tightens around my neck. "Do you know who i am you little bastards?!"

"No but i have a feeling your going to tell us." The red head replies dryly.

"Damned straight i am going to tell you!" He screams. "Im Ricardo and these bitches are my property!"

the blondes gaze hardens and i shiver. "You cant own someone else." He growls.

Ricardo smirk. "I can if their parents gave them to me."

Thats it i have had enough i think as i sink my teeth into the Ricardos arm and twist away as he lets out a startled, pain filled gasp. He points the gun at me and i close my eyes waiting for the pain.

That never comes.

I open an eye a crack and see the blonde haired man on the ground grappling with Ricardo who get in a punch to his ribs and gets up and runs dodging around the red haired man. Once he is gone the red haired man walks over to me while the blonde takes out a cell phone. I see Enma start crawling down the fire escape.

The red head reaches me and crouches down to my height.

"You ok kid?" He questins softley and gently as if i was going to bolt. Which i might.

I nod hesitantly. And he grins. "Thats good.-" he looked like he was going to add more but i was engulfed by a bear hug from Enma.

The blonde hangs up his phone and walks over to us. Enma, notices the mens presence and straightens and stares at them.

"Are you guys all right." We nod and he grins and i stare at him trying not to blush. "hello my name is Giotto, and this is G." Giotto introduces. He pauses as he waits for us to introduce ourselves and coughs when we dont. " ... So what are your names?"

"I-im Ventus and this is Terra (1)." I say coming up with two random names. Giotto nods and grins.

"Ok. Can i have your real names though?" G chuckles slightly.

"...My name is T-Tsuna."

"and i-im Enma." Giotto nods and grins then turns serious.

"What did that man, Ricardo mean that your parents sold you to him?"

Enma glares at him. "Exactly what he said." Giotto opened his mouth but was cut off by G.

"Just drop it Giotto its their past. If they dont want to tell us then leave it be." Giotto nods.

"So how about you guys come over to our house and get cleaned up and stuff then crash until you can figure out what to do next?" Giotto asks/invites with another smile that blinds me.

"No."

A/N: The first time i uploaded this only one line showed up and i only found out yesterday and because i only found out yesterday i had to retype it.

(1) terra means earth and Ventus means wind and i thought it was funny cuz Enma has earth flames and Tsuna fights in the sky usually.

those are also the names of two characters off of Kingdom hearts.

Reveiw please


	2. Chapter 2

Giotto pov

I stare at the boys in shock. They are obviously in pain but the red head, i mean Enma, spoke up for the first time and took command and the other boy, Tsuna, looked content for Enma to take the lead. I study them. Enma is slightly taller than Tsuna and has bright red messy hair. I can see he has bandages all over his fingers and a bandage on his nose. He is the exact replica of Cozart. Both boys are wearing gray frayed pants that have holes all over them and there shirts are not in a better state. The shirts have blood stains all over them. They are also bare foot. 'that means they'll have cuts on there feet.' The other boy Tsuna, has brown hair that is really spikey and his eyes are a dark brown that sparkle in the light. I shake my head to clear my thoughts.

"I have an ideal why dont you just come over to our house long enough to get cleaned up and a decent meal in you?" I say in a calming voice.

"Not to mention some new cloths, shoes and to change those bandages before those cuts get infected." G said as he shifts from foot to foot. The two boys exchange looks. Tsuna shrugs and leans in closer to Enma and wispers "I think we can trust them."

"Why do you think that?" Enma wispers back.

"Call it intuition. Or if thats not enough there eyes are not lying." Enma eyes widen then he looks at us and back to Tsuna. He sighs.

"Fine we will go with you." I grin triumphantly, and G shoves me so i stumble a bit. Tsuna giggles slightly but goes quiet and blushes when we turn to look at him.

"Ok then follow us!" I say excitedly and G sighs behind me. I lead the way out of the alley.

PLACE SKIP

"Wow this is your house?" Tsuna says stairing up at the building.

"Yep." I says as i walk up to the door and unlock it.

"That is NOT a house its a mansion!" Tsuna exclaims. G chuckles.

"I guess so... I have been living here so long it just feels like home." G said with a content sigh. I open the door and turn around.

"G you sound like a old man." I look at the boys. Tsuna is staring at the house in awe. While Enma is staring at the ground. I walk into the house while motioning for them to follow us.

"Ok ill take care of Tsuna. He looks like he could fit into my old cloths until we get new ones for them. G you take care of Enma. He looks like he could fit into your cloths from a few moths ago." G nods and the boys shift uncomfortably.

"Meet back here in a hour ok? Then we will get some food into them." G nods again and i motion for Tsuna to follow me. Which he does although a little hesitantly. I grab his hand and pull him along. He blushes at the contact. 'Awww cute'. I take him down three differnt halls and up two flighys of stairs before we reach the bathroom. The whole time he doesn't say anything. I open the bathroom door and push him gently in.

"Start washing up. Ill be back in few minutes with clothes that youll be able to fit into." I turned and left shutting the door behind me. I wait until i hear the water running and walk to my room. I look around the room trying to find a pair of cloths that will fit Tsuna but at the same time is clean. I hunt through cloths and finally find a bright orange sleeveless hoodie and a pair of black shorts with belts hanging off the front loops and attaching at the back and a pair of orange shoes . I shrug 'i hope he likes orange.' I turn and start walking back to the bathroom and press my ear to the door. 'The water is still running so i should go in now to switch the clothes.' I slowly open the door and walk in silently. I pick up the old clothes and toss them into the bathrooms trash can. And place the new clothes on the rack when the shower goes off and Tsuna walks out shaking water from his hair and naked.

He looks up and his face turns red as i clutch my nose. We stare at each other for a momet and a shrieked "HHHHHIIIIIEEEE!" breaks me out of my reprive.

I smack my other hand over my eyes while i shreik "Oh god im sorry ill leave right now!" I turn around and promtly slam into the door. I remove my hand from my eyes and open the door and stumble out slaming the door behind me. I trip over nothing in my haste and slam into the opposite wall and slide to the ground. I keep my grip on my nose in fear if a nose bleed. Because god damn Tsuna is cute. Oops blood starts poring down my hand and onto my shirt. 'think of bad stuff, cancer, snakes, dead puppies, G eating the last of my cake just to spite me... Ok im fine now'. I hear the bathroom door open and look up and immediately grip my nose harder hopeing to hold in the blood. Tsuna looks down and grips the edge of the hoodie his face bright red. His eyes flicker to me and he sees the blood on my hand and face and immediately drops to the ground beside me.

"G-Giotto-san a-are y-y-you ok?" Tsuna stutters concerned. 'shit, shit, shit, he soooo cute.'

"Im fine Tsuna and just Giotto is fine. So anyway lets get you downstairs and get some food in you." I stand up and start walking down the hallway then down the stairs and after a few steps i hear a "Hieeeee" and hear a body fall down the steps after me. I reach out to grab him as he flew by. I get his forearm and i pull him up and to my chest noting how he blushes at the contact. I sigh and pick him up bridal style. His blush deepens and he stutters out protests that I ignore as i continue my walk to the kitchen. Outside the kitchen we can hear voices so i put Tsuna down who avoids my eyes. i walk into the kitchen as Tsuna trails behind me. I see G first. I know he takes in the blood ony face and the blush on Tsunas and i can only assume he guesses the right thing because he smirks at me in a smug way. Enma on the other hand was looking between us in a worried manner.

"T-Tsu-kun did you punch him?"

"O-Ofcourse not! He r-ran into a wall!" Tsuna defended and G snorted.

"Smooth Giotto." G said and laughed as i glared at him. Tsuna looked between us and tilted his head and i had to pinch my nose again. G snickered.

"ANYWAY!" i say loudly and feel guilty when both Tsuna and Enma flinch. Very violently. "G why dont you make some lunch. You do love cooking dont you?" G glares at me and i stick out my tounge. 'paybacks a bitch hehes'.

G walks over to the cabnet and pulls out some ingredients.

BAM! the whole house shakes and i hear glass shattering. Tsuna whimpers quietly. We hear people yelling at each other.

"D-Does a-anyone else live here?" Tsuna asks sounding scared.

"Yes but there not here at the moment."

"W-whats t-the chance i-it'll be them?"

"Zero."

A/N:

Next chap is up~

Sorry abt the shitty cliff hangers hehe


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean 'Zero'?" Tsuna yelled. I blink at him in shock this is the first time i have ever seen him mad and its ADORABLE! His face turns red and he mumbles an apology and inches away from me as if im going to hit him. Enma walks around the counter and grabs his arm.

"Lets go Tsu-kun. If we leave now we might still get away!" Enma wispers his voice full of panic and urgency. Tsuna looks at me and nods slowly.

"Wait just what the fuck is going on?" G shouts and i nod.

"Please tell us whats going on." I say in a calm voice. Tsuna and Enma exchange looks and Enma shakes his head. Tsuna looks up a determined look on his face. He bows.

"Thank you for all your help but by us being here we are putting you in danger. Have a nice life and im sorry for the trouble we have caused you." Tsuna turns and grabs Enmas' hand and runs to the back door only to be flung back as it exploded. Tsuna flies to the left into a counter falling to the ground, unconsious. Enma flies to the right, into the wall next to the door.

The house shock.

"Tsuna, Enma!" I yelled running forward. Only to be jerked back by G. "G let go of me." I growled. I see Enma sit up and he has blood running down his forehead and several cuts on his arms. Tsuna looks unharmed.

"No you are going to open the hall passage on the second story as i carry those boys. Dont even argue!" He snaps as i open my mouth. The yells are louder now. "Only you know the password to open it and you know i can carry both boys." I nod and turn to run as someone starts to laugh. I stop and turn back around and immediately freeze. In the doorway (or whats left of it) stands Ricardo and thrown over one shoulder is Enma. In his hand is a gun pointed straight at Tsunas head. Tsuna, as if senseing he is in danger amd slowly opens his eyes. He blinks looking up dazedly and freezes seeing the gun. His eyes flicker to the Ricardo face and pales dramatically. He slowly stands up. And i gasp sliently. Tsunas side is coverd in blood from the huge cut in his side. His blood drips to the ground

"Let Enma go." He wispers but we all can hear it. Ricardo smirks.

"ok I'll let Enma go if you come with me!" Tsuna pales even more if possible. Then nods.

"Tsuna no!" I yell. He doesn't look at me as he walks forward.

Slink

We all hear the rasping of metal on cloth(1). And a sword presses against the Ricardos throat.

"Now that's not very polite. Pressuring a kid like that. Nor is it polite to blow up peoples houses." Came a very calm voice. 'oh thank god'

"Asari!" I yell. "Thank God your here!" Asari with his short black hair peeked over the mans shoulder even though I could only see his eyes i could tell he was smiling.

"Hey Gio-kun. Beautiful day were having right?" Asari laughed.

"SHUT UP YOU DUMBASS! THIS IS A SERIOUS SITUATION!"

"Okay then G-kun. Bad Man-kun, please put the gun on the ground and place red head-kun on the ground, Ne?" Asari say words light but tone hard. Ricardo smirks and reaches into his pocket to pull out a detonator and everyone freezes.

"let me leave swordsman or ill blow all of us up." Ricardo laughs as Asari slowly moves back and Ricardo walks out with Enma over his shoulder. Tsuna yells and starts to chase after him only to fall to the ground in a dead faint.

"TSUNA!" I yell feeling my heart stop. I run to him as the building starts to shake and we hear booms throughout diffiernt parts of the house. I reach Tsuna as i hear a loud crack. I look up in time to see the ceiling start falling. I though my body over Tsuna hoping to protect him from the oncomeing threat. the last thing i hear before everything goes black is someone screaming.

A/N

...Im sorry i cant help it. this chapter is mainly about Enma being kidnapped. It sets up the whole plot of the story. (which didnt exist untill abt two minutes ago)

(1) not sure how a sword sounds when you draw it from its sheath


	4. Chapter 4

teiwwb chap 4

Gs pov

HACK HACK

The sound of coughing brings me out of my daze.

"GIOTTO!" I yell. _that dumb ass why on earth would he do that?_ i think as i run to the pile of debries that fell on Tsuna and Giotto. The house is still shaking but I pay no attention to it. After i jump over a beam and narrowly dodge a falling peice of plaster i finally reach the place were i saw the ceiling calapse on Giotto and Tsuna.

"G are you ok?!" Giotto yells but his voice sounds scratchy.

"DUMB ASS! WORRY ABOUT YOURSELF!" I yell at him and hear him sigh.

"Im fine but Tsuna is losing alot of blood." He sounds panicked. "Take off your shirt and press it against his wound to staunch the blood loss."

"O-ok." _so he likes the shrimp that much, huh? He only stutters when he is terrified. I havent heard him sound like that scince he was ten and lost his parents'_

"Calm down ok guys." Asari says calmly reaching us. he has blood running down his forehead.

"You ok Asari?"Giotto askes and Asari grins.

"Im fine Gio-kun." He said using his verson of Giottos nickname. "How are you alive?"

"The ceiling landed at an angle because of the counter." BOOM! house shakes and i see cracks forming in the walls.

"Ok Asari grab the other corner and pull it up. Giotto as soon as there is a big enough opening grab the shrimp and get out." I say with barely concealed urgency in my voice. "NOW!" I pull up with all my streangth as Asari does the same. A large gap opens and Giotto slides out and turn around to pull Tsuna out. As soon as they are both out we let the ceiling drop. "Giotto." I sigh in relief and crouch down to check on Tsuna and whistle siently. _Thats alot of blood, this kid is a fighter...He is perfect for Giotto._

"G we need to get him to a hospitale." Giotto says looking pale. i nod.

Grab his legs Asari. Giotto, keep presure on that cut." We pick Tsuna up and walk to the gapeing hole that was once our back door. _ I am going to kill those bastards for causing so much damn trouble. _"Ok lay him down." i say once we are outside and a good distance from the house. i notice there are cuts on Giottos back. _must be from crawling out from the out from under the boards_. "Giotto were is your cell phone?"

"Front right pocket." I nod and slip an arm under his and reach in his front pocket and pull out his phone. i toss it to Asari. "Dial 911." i say while taking off my shirt as well. i hand it to Giotto. "Put more pressure on it." i walk to Tsunas head and feel for a pulse. _were is it? damnit. there! good he is alive._

"Their on the way." Asari says hanging up the phone. CRACK! PHOOOSH! I turn and look at the house in time to see it collapse in on itself.

"W-well Grandma always wanted to rebuild." Giotto stuttered.

In the not so distant distance we hear the ambluance. When they pull up and get out a streacher Asari runs over to get them to come were Tsuna is.

"Itll be ok." I wisper to Giotto who looks like he is gonna cry as they take Tsuna away yelling into walkie talkie about the how his condition is critical. He looks up at me and nods. I sigh and crouch next to him and heisantly rap my arm around his shoulder in a reasureing hug. _even almost adults need hugs once in a while. _i convince myself as he hugs back.

"This was the last place..." He whispers.

"Huh?"

"The last time i saw _them _was in this house..." he repeats and i understand. _the last time he saw his parents alive was in that house and now that its gone he has no connection to them._ I look up and make eye contact with Asari and motion for him to come over. once he see Giotto he takes him and starts wispering reasuring things into Giottos ear and after a minute i see him relax. _best friend i may be but comforting i am not_. I think as i walk away to the car and open the truck and pull out two spare shirt and start walking back to Giotto and Asari as i put it on. _its going to be a long day._

THREE HOURS LATER IN A HOSPITALE

Giottos Pov

"Mr. Giotto Vongola." I stand up.

"Thats me."

"Please come with me i have a few questins about your brothers', Tsuna Vongola, condition." _condition? _

"ok." I stand and follow the doctor. G and Asari stand to follow me but i shake my head and motion for them to stay. the doctor opens the door to some random room and shuts the door behind me.

"Do you know how your brother got hurt?"

"Umm. something hit him in the side." I say. the doctor shakes his head.

"Not that one, the other wounds." i feel my eyes widen. _there are more than those few cuts i saw while changing his bandages earlier!?"_

"There are more?"

"Well there are multiple abrasions on his hands and feet-"

"He is a clumsy kid and likes to run around with out shoes."

"ok wellthat explains those." He said writing what i said down on a clipboard. "What about the multiple healed fractures in his arms and legs.

"I-i dont know anything about those. When i was nine and he was six m-our parents seperated us because we didnt get along and they didnt want us to fight and i havent seen him until this morning." scribble scibble scribble scribble.

"do you know about his scars? he has a ton on his back and they almost look like whip marks." I flinch at that. _that must have hurt like a bitch._

"No."

"Ok well, Tsuna will be fine he will just need a week or two of rest."

"Can i see him?"

"Of course you can. he should be waking up any minite now. Go done the hall and it will be room 868."

"Thanks." i say as i walk out the door and down the hall. I open the door to Tsunas room and sigh in relief as i see he is already up and looking around grogily.

"G-giotto. Were am i?" He asks and i grin.

"A hospitale. you were bleedin out so we brought you here."

"ENMA! is he okay? were is he?" _shit i totally forgot about the kid._

"he was taken by Ricardo." I say queitly and have to push Tsuna back onto the bed when he tries to get out.

"Let me go Giotto!" He says while struggiling.

"No. We can find him though." He stops and looks at me as he gasps for breath.

"How?"

"I have connections." he nods.

"okay." I smile at him and place a hand in his hair and notice the faint blush he gets when grab his hand.

"Now you just have to get better."

A/N:

I know i have updated twice today but i had a review that made me want to type more

OH i almost forgot Giotto did faint last chap but he regained consciousnes easily because he just forgot to breath and passed out because lack of air.

XD


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING THERE WILL BE FLASHBACKS IN ITALICS oh and any thoughts the character has will be like

'_please_'

tsuna pov

"Okay class give a warm welcome a new student to class." The blonde teacher says as i walk in and almost immediatly trip over my own feet. i look down as the class laughs. "Now class thats not very nice. Are you ok, Taru-kun."

"I-im fine." I say and she smiles.

"Go ahead introduce yourself." She prods me foreward.

"T-taru Tsuna." I say while glaring at the class.

"Ok Taru-kun you can sit in the empty seat by the window, i nod as i walk over to the desk. i sit down and start staring out the window, not speaking to the black haired, amber eyed boy next to me.

"So you names Tsuna, right?" The boy sitting next to me asks with a very strained grin on his face. i nod. "My name is Yamamoto Takeshi."

"You shouldnt grin like that." i blurt out and immediatly put my hands over my mouth. I watch as his grin fades.

"Can i speak with you during lunch? On the rooftop? Please?" Yamamoto says and i hear a desperate edge to his voice. I nod as the teacher starts class then promptly start thinking about what has happend since Giotto took me in.

_3 Days after the accident while leaving the hospital_

_"Okay so you have the prescription for the antibiotics he will need to ward off any infection, correct?" The blonde nurse says with a sweet smile. I aviod her gaze. I am not taking ANY medicine. _

_"Yes ma'am ill make sure he takes it." Giotto says returning her smile and i cant help but stare at him. I hear a snicker behind me and i turn to see G looking at me. I feel my face heat up as he gives me a knowing look._

_"You ready Tsuna?" I jerk my head back to him. Blushing even more when i see Giotto looking at me with a concerned look. He walks over to me and puts a hand on my forehead. "Your face is red are you alright?" I hear another snicker from G._

_"Y-y-yes i-im ok-kay." I manage to stutter out backing away from him. And turning away even though his hand left warm feeling tingles on my face._

_"Ahem." G coughs into his hand, suppressing laughter if his smile is anything to go by. I blush again._

_"S-Shut-up G!" I blurt out. He chuckles._

_"Whatever you say kid, whatever you say."_

_"Im not that much younger than you." I say as we walk towards the door._

_"Oh," he raises an eyebrow,"do tell."_

_"Im 14."_

_"Well your younger than me so your a kid. Understand __**kid**__."_

_"and how old are you?" I challenge._

_"...17." He grins again. "Giotto also is 17." _

_I turn my head to the side and grumble. "I didnt ask that you son of a - HHHIIIIEEEE!" I start to yell as i trip over air, again. Only to have someone grab my hand and keep me balanced.I turn my head up and grin at Giotto. "T-thanks." He nods and smiles at me and i blush. We keep walking and i look at the ground and smile softley. 'He is still holding my hand'. G snickers some more and i look up in time to see Giotto turns his head and raise an eyebrow at G._

_"Something wrong G?" He says calmly._

_"Tsuna is not falling anymore, you can let go of his hand." He says and i blush. Giotto lets go of my hand and puts a hand behind his head smiling sheepeshly._

_"Sorry about that Tsuna."_

_"N-No its o-o-okay i di-didnt mind..." I say imediatly and blush and Giotto clucthes his nose for some reason. G smirks._

_"Anyway you never explained were we are staying?"_

_"Well seeing how our last house... Exploded-"_

_"Sorry about that." I say sheepishly. Giotto ruffles my hair with his hand and i smile at him._

_"Dont worry about said that it wasnt safe for us and got us fake last names and cards. She also got us a house and signed us up at a new school we start in three weeks. The house also has enough room for the others." G whistled._

_"Ive known grandma since i was 10 and yet she still does things that shock me." Says G with an awed tone, Giotto chuckles and i smile at the sound._

_"Anyway i, until further notice will be Taru Giotto. G will be Taru G and Tsuna will be Taru Tsuna."_

_"Wait why am i a Taru as well?" G asks._

_"Because your the red headed step child." Giotto says bluntly and bursts out laughing as G elbows him in the side. I as chuckle as well. "Actually your new last name is Guetta, G (1)." G nods. _

_"W-wait me t-to?" I ask what he said finally sinking in._

_"Of course." G says matter of factly._

_"Why wouldnt you be?" Giotto asks shocked._

_"B-B-Because im t-the one who caused this whole mess. S-so i figured i would just stay inside untill we find Enma." I say looking down and look up as someone ruffles my hair. G._

_"Kid like it or not your one of us now."_

"Taru-kun what is the anwser to question number 13." the teacher asks and i blink myself out of my reprive and stand up looking at the board. _'I dont understand this.'_

"15?" The teacher sighs.

"No Taru-kun. thats not the anwser to the question. Maybe if you payed attention instead of daydreaming you would know the anwser. I nod avoiding her eyes as the class laughs. she turns her attention back to the rest of the class and continues teaching. I put my head in my hands, not even bothering to pay attention.

_2 days after leaving the hospitale in their new grandma appointed house_

_"G! G! G! G!" Giotto yells while running into the room. i look up from the book im reading._

_"What is it Giotto?" G asks sounding like he doesnt care. He doesnt look like he cares either, he just keeps scribbling in a notebook not even looking up_

_"I have inf on Ricardo!" Giotto says and Gs' head snaps up. "I aslo have a plan on how we are going to get were Enma is." I jump up at this._

_"Do you know if hes alright?"_

_"Sorry but Alaudes info only says what he does thats illegal." I nod crestfallen. "Buuuuut," He says drawing out the word. "if my plan works youll see him before the year is up." I nod._

_"So whats the info and whats this so called plan of yours?" G asks impaitently._

_"Now, now G, no need to be impatient." Asari says coming through the door._

_"ok, so Alaudes info says that he has been kidnapping low-profile victims between the ages of 13-18."_

_"Low-profile victim?" __**A/N: not sure if this is true i cant remember if its high or low profile that fits my story**__.) I ask tilting my head and Giotto turns to face the other direction. "Giotto? You ok?" I ask and he turns back around with his hand over his nose. "Oh! You were just sneezing!" I say in a releived voice. G shakes his head with a sigh._

_"A low profile victim is someone thats on the... outskirts of society." (_

_"Ouskirts of society?"_

_"Gangsters, runaways, orphans, druggies, and so on. Society pushes them to the corner of there mind."_

_"Oh."_

_"Anyway, Ricardo owns a small computer bussiness and it does pretty well. Though on the side he is the leader to one of the gangs in Japan. His main base is Namimori. We knew that his main base was Namimori and that was one of the main and only things we knew 4 days ago."_

_"What does he do to the kids he kidnaps?" G asks and shiver then stiffen. Giotto avoids his eyes. "Giotto what does he do?"_

_"Im sure its not that bad, G. Right Giotto?" Asari says trying to calm everyone down._

_"Shutup you damned Flute-bastard!" G yells then turns back to Giotto. "Well?"_

_"...He tortures them. No ones ever made it out alive so we only know what happens physically. But its possible that he does mental torture as well." Giotto says queitly._

_"Exept Enma and I." I say and everyone looks at me and i gulp nervously. "We were... Kidnapped a year ago." I say looking at the ground because i feel guilty that im not telling the full truth. "And yes his groups tortures are mentally as well as physically." I feel a pair of strong arm rap around me and i flinch at the unexpected contact._

_"Its ok." Giotto whispers softly and i bury my head into his chest. After a few minites i pull away and look at him._

_"So whats this plan of yours?"_

_"Im not sure if we should do it..."_

_"Gio-kun, im sure your plan isnt that bad." Asari incouraged and i nodded._

_"I was thinking we should get kidnapped but now that i heard that im not so su-"_

_"Lets do it." I say._

_"Ok i guess were doing it."_

"TSUNA!" A hand shaking my shoulder and yelling my name woke me up. i lift my head and look around sleepily and . "Its lunch time, sleepyhead." Yamamoto says with a small chuckle. I nod and stand up grabbing my lunch an following him to the rooftop.(2)

ROOFTOP

"So... how did you know?" Yamamoto asks and i look away.

"Know what?" I asked playing innocent.

"Know that my smile is fake." He says trying to meet my eyes.

"... It didnt reach your eyes..."

"and you could tell?"

"I have seen very few smiles, so when i see a smile i look at the eyes instead."

"Oh."

"Why do you smile like that anyway?"

"...Its because no one likes me for me. They only saw the fact the I was a good baseball player, but when i got kicked off the team because the captin didnt like me all my so-called friends turned their backs on me." he bows his head.

"Who cares what they think?" He jerks his head up, eyes wide."Ignore what they say. Be confident in who you find a friend that does care.."

"..."

"Yamamoto? Are you ok?"

"Will you be my friend?"

"Ano, Yamamoto i would love to... but there is a problem..."

"Whats that?"

"I dont want you to get in trouble."

"what do you mean?"

"Ano, I have to ask how much i can tell you."

"Go ahead and tell him, Tsu-kun." a voice says behind me. i turn and my eyes widen.

"ENMA!"

**A/N:**

(1) Guetta is the last name of a singer i listen to and i couldnt think of another last name... Sorry

(2) i wrote this and thought STRANGER DANGER TSUNA dont do it!

and im sorry i took so long with this chap. i couldnt figure out how to phrase it.

**OH AND BTW THERE WILL BE OTHER PAIRINGS FOR EVERYONE ECXEPT LAMBO KNUCKLES AND RYOHIE **

**OH AND ENMA I HAVE PLANS FOR HIM ALREADY XD**

**REVIEW OR PM FOR WHO YOU WANT TO BE PAIRED**

**but if you dont do it i will just put people together randomly**


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING BAD LAUNGUAGE

"Enma!" I screech. "Are you okay? Your not hurt right?'' I rush over to him and engulf him in a hug. "I was so worried." I whisper. Suddenly he pushes me away.

"Dont touch me!" He yells, eyes blazing.

"En...ma?" I ask, then take in his apperance for the first time. His hair is clean and brushed, and there are not any cut or brusies on his face or arm. His ever present finger and nose bandages are gone as well. He is also wearing a Namimori school uniform**.(A/N: The high school and middle school are together in this world.)**

"Tsuna you know Enma?" Yamamoto asks, looking between us.

"Yes, he is the reason i moved here." I reply numbly.

"THE REASON _**WHY YOU **_MOVED _**HERE**_!" He yells scornfully. "Then how come it took you so long to get here?" He asks his voice cold and devoid of emotion.

"Because i was trying not to rerip open my side. You may have forgotten but i had a giant hole in my side." My voice is soft despite the anger filled words. " If i hadnt passed out i would have followed you! And no matter what you say ill keep following you!" I declare.

"LIAR!" He screams as the door leading to the roof burst open and Giotto and G crash t the floor with Asari laughing, at them, behind them.

"Giotto? What are you doing up here?" I ask staring at him. he looks up and smiles at me and I cant help the fact my cheeks redden.

"Well you said you were going to eat lunch with us but you never showed up so we were worried."

"Oh nice to see you to, Giotto." Enma says sarcastically. Giottos smile disapears.

"Enma, How are you? You ok?" Giotto asks, his voice grave. Enma just smirks at him and pulls a phone out of his pocket and presses a button.

"Hey, Ive been comprimised come get me... No its not them... Okay." and flips the phone shut. I stare at him and take a step foreward and feel arms rap around me, to hold me back. I look up, G.

"Sorry kid, but i dont think its a good ideal to get to close to him."

"G, Enma wouldnt hurt me, we ar-"

"I should have known you would be a dirty little whore!" Enma spits on the ground.

_whats a whore?_

"Dont call him that!" Giotto says outraged.

_Apperintly its a insult._

"Why shouldnt I?" Enma taunts. "We all know that if the chance arose you would fuck Tsuna untill he couldnt walk. And would do it without a seecond thought!"

_Whats a fuck?_ i think as Giottos facce turns red.

"Now now, thats not very nice, Enma/" Asari says in a scolding tone.

In the distance a helicopter appears.

"I thought you guys were friends." Yamamoto says confusion clear in his eyes. I nod even though its not a question, I grip Gs' arm tighter, trying not to cry.

"WE ARE NOT FRIENDS! I WOULD NEVER BE FRIENDS WITH THAT DUMBASS! HIS OWN _FAMILY_ GOT RID OF HIM!" Enma screams as the helicopter reaches the rooftop.

"No matter what Enma, we will always be friends." I say in a clear absolute voice that carries across the rooftop. The helicopter drops down a rope and Enma swiftly climbs up it, after flipping us off. As the helicopter disapears G lets go of me and backs away. Yamamoto stands, protectivly, behind my left shoulder. I lower my head trying to hide the forming tears. Giotto walks over and lift my chin with two fingers. As i look at him the tears i was holding back run down my face. His eyes widen in panic, and he uses his thumbs to gently wipe them away. After a minute of doing so, he gives up and wraps me up in a hug. I bury my face in his chest, clutching his shirt for dear life. I hear a door shut but pay it no attention.

"Its ok Tsuna, its ok." Giotto says pulling us to the ground and sitting me sidewayson his lap.i bury my face into the crook of his neck. Finally alming down due to his scent.

"You smell like apples and spice." I say not at all feeling embarresed. i feel Giottos chest vibrate in a silent chuckle.

"Thanks." I just nod into his neck.

"He isnt coming back, you know?"

"You dont know that." Giotto says tightening his grip on me.

"True but when people leave they never come back in one piece, if at all."

"He will Tsuna we will get him back." Giotto promises pressing a kiss to the top of my head. I snuggle closer to him, basking in his warmth.

"There is no PDA on school grounds." A voice growls, I look up to see a black haired male with a jacket hanging off his shoulders. I'll bite you to death." He says while running foreward with tonfas.

"R-run!" I cry scrambling out of Giottos hold and taking off.

TWO HOURS LATER IN A SCHOOL BATHROOM

"G-g-g-g-giotto d-o you think we l-ost him." I whisper between pants as we lie on the bathroom floor.

"I hope so." He moans covering his face.

"Hey Giotto..." I trail off.

"Hmmm?"

"Can i ask you somthing?"

"Sure."

"W-w-w-whats a-a-a F-f-f-fuck?"

"WHAT?" he yells face going bright red and blood gushes out his nose.

A/N:

Couldnt resist doing that try at lightheartedness

i dont like writing sad stuff but i guess my mood is affecting it.

K guys you have one more day to vote for who you want paired up so either leave a review or pm me


	7. Chapter 7

One week later

"ow, ow, ow, that hurts." I cry rubbing my head. i hear a low growl and look up and standing at the top of the ditch is a chihuahua. The evil thing growls again then walks away. "Yes! Its finally gone!" I cheer and stand up and lok up the sides of the ditch."Hiiieeee... I cant get up the walls are to steep..." My shoulders slump. _Giotto is going to freak when im not home from Yamamotos at 7 like i promised. _

_"Get out! I dont need a reminder of what happend!"_

_"B-but kaa-san-" Slap_

_"I said get out."_

I shiver as the memory drifts through my mind. _And people thought kaa-san was nice. they never heard her voice go cold like she thought you were less than dirt._

"Kkkkyyyyaaaa!(A/N: not sure if thats how girls scream in animes. ^^')" A voice screams as it falls on top of me . "Ow, ow ow." The voice cry softly as I lift my face from the dirt. I wiggle a little under the weight. "O-oh Im s-so sorry!" The voice says and gets off me. i roll over and stand up. A girl wearing a namimori uniform is staring at me uncertainly. She has purple hair that oes past her shoulders a little and i can only see one purple eye because her hair is covering the other, but her eye has sadness in it.

"HEY!" A voice yells and the girl squeaks. "Were did the little bitch go?''

''No clue lets just go home, this is boring." The voices trail of eventually to nothing. The girl is still staring at me.

"H-hi im Taru Tsuna." I say not sure what else to do. "Are you ok those guys didnt hurt you right?"

She shakes her head. "N-no. I was able t-to run. My n-name is Durkuro Chrome. Its nice to meet you too." She bows. "A-and im s-s-sorry for falling on you, Taru-chan." Her voice is so quiet i can barely hear her.

"A-ano, you dont have to call me Taru. You can call me Tsuna." I say with a small smile. Then sdd when she hesitaites. "If you dont want to you dont have to." She nods.

''T-then you c-c-can call me C-c-chrome, if you want to." She says so quietly I almost dont hear her. I give her a grin.

"Ok Chrome-kun!" I say tilting my head. "So why were those men chasing you?"

"M-my nii-chan b-beat them up f-for callin me n-names and so they are mad."

"Oh."

"W-why are you out here Tsu-nii-kun?" I look at her in surrprise.

"Tsu-nii-kun?" I ask and she seems to wilt a little.

"Y-you just s-s-seem like an older b-brother..." She says looking at the ground. I cant help it, i laugh.

"Ok Chrome-kun! I would be honored to be your older brother!" I grin at her and she smiles tentivley back. "Wait, how old are you? I cant be your older brother if im younger than you."

"I-im 13."

"Then its ok! Im 14."

"Oya, oya. Whats ok because you are 14? Your not planing to defile my dear Chrome are you?" A voice questins with a threatining under tone. I look up and see a male that vaugely resembles Chrome. He has blue hair and one red eye though. I start stuttering when i realize what he said.

"Nii-chan! Tsu-nii-kun was helping me!" Chrome calls out next me, her voice the loudest ive ever heard it.

"Tsu-nii-kun? Oya oya. Looks like I have a new sibiling." He studies me and i shift uncomfortably. "My name is Rokudo (cant spell sorry) Murkuro. Nice to meet you."

"Taru Tsuna. Nice to meet you as well."

"Oya, oya Little lamb Tsuna, do you think you can lift Chrome up? then ill pull you up." I nod and Chrome and I walk to the wall of the ditch. I crouch down and start lifting Chrome up by wrapping my arms around her knees and so she can sit on my shoulder. Almost immediatly i feel her being lifted away from me and i keep my eyes firmly planted on the ground, not want to accidently look up her skirt. Once she is up I wait another 20 seconds and heisantly look up with only one eye. I see Murkuro looking down at me with a small smile. He reaches down a hand, bracing the other against the ground. I reach up and clutch at his hand. He lifts me up and rolls while lifting me over the edge. I land sitting on his chest, and quickly roll off him and stand up.

"Thank you for helping me, Rokudo-kun." I say giving him a grin. I look around and spot my backpack in a nearby bush. I had thrown it off in hopes of running faster.

"Just call me Murkuro." He says off-handidly still staying at me i shift uncomfortably under his gaze. "So Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun how did you get to Namimori?" I stiffen and stare at him in shock.

"How do you know those names?" I whisper. He just grins creepily.

"Kufufufu. Why should i tell you?"

"Because it has to do with me!" I say starting to panic. I turn and run into the forest. I dogde inbetween trees and ,ake a shrp turn and glance behind me. No ones there. I sigh and run straight into someone. They grip my shoulders to keep me from falling. I look up and cus. Murkuro. He grips my shoulders tighter. And a urgent look crosses his eyes.

"They sent me!" He whispers low and urgently. I didnt have to ask who. "They said if i found you they would let Chrome go! I need you to take care of her!"

"W-what?" I stutter out.

"They didnt know you were in the woods but they have people looking for you. Chrome didnt know about me captureing you... she thought we escaped. I had planned to run with her when we got out of the building but they have a tracking device on me and if i dont put in the correct code itll blow up. Killing me. I cant leave her yet. So i need you to take care of her. Please!"

"o-ok." He smiles in relief.

"Lets go find Chrome." I nod and turn as Chrome walks out from behind a tree. She has tears in her eyes. _Wait eyes? Hey i can see both of her eyes._ "Chrome?"

"Nii-chan is all that true?" She asks her voice wavering.

"Yes Chrome. Until i work out a plan you need to stay with Tsuna and learn to protect yourself."

"But Nii-chan-"

"Its not a request Chrome." Murkuro says his voice firm but caring. She nods and runs to him, giving him a hug. "I have got to Chrome." He says hugging her back. "I'll say my cover was blown and i cant get close to you. Take care of Chrome, Tsuna. and also take care of yourself." He says and detangles himself from Chromes arms, Pats me on the head and disappears into the woods. I hear a sniffle and see Chrome is trying not to cry. I dig into my backpack and pull out some tissues. (unused of course) and hand them to her. She looks at me gratefully and blows her nose.

"So who is Sawada Tsunayoshi?" She asks quietly.

"I'll explain when we get home, if thats ok with you, because I have to explain everything to Giotto and the others." She nods understandingly.

"I used to be Nagi. Is it like that?"

"Yeah.." I say as we walk out of the woods.

PLACE SKIP INSIDE THE LIVING ROOM OF THEIR HOUSE

"So Tsuna what did you need to talk about?" Giotto asked sitting on the couch. "Is it why you were late getting home? And whos the girl?" I look behind me and see Chrome standing directly behind me, her hand clutching the back of my shirt.

"Haha Tsuna , you made a new friend!" Yamamoto said with a grin.

"Yamamoto what are you doing here?"

"When you didnt arrive home Giotto called me and asked me to help search."

"Oh."

"Hurry up kid some of us still has homework to do." G said glaring at Asari as he sat right next to him.

"Now now, G you dont have to help me if you dont want to." Asari says with a brighter than usual smile. G looks away grumbling.

"This is Chrome, her brother asked me to take care of her." I say in a clear voice.

"Take care of her?" Giotto asks.

"Tsunas so popular."

"Better start explaining kid."

"Is her brother ok?"

"Uh.. yes take care of her. Im not sure if he is ok, though." I take a deep breathe. "Her brothers name is Murkuro. He was kidnapped-"

"He was sold." Chrome said in a small shakey voice, like she was wanting to cry.

"Huh."

"Our parents were going to sell me to Ricardo, but Nii-chan told our parents if i was going so was he. They tried talking him out of it but in the end they sold both of us to Ricardo."

"Oh. Im sorry Chrome."

"Its ok, Tsu-nii-kun." Giotto starts spluttering.

"T-tsu-nii-kun?"

"Umm, Chrome... adopted me?" I said and laughed sheepishly.

"Why did you do that Chrome-kun?" Giotto asks in a soft voice.

"B-because he seems like an older brother, hes really nice." Chrome says and inches closer to me.

"He would be such a good older brother!" Yamamoto says grinning

"Hhaha he does!" Asari says laughing.

"Get on with the story, please." G commands/asks.

"Well Ricardo, or one of the higher ups, made a deal with Murkuro-"

"We got out 25 days ago." Chrome ads.

"-that if he found and brought me back to them they would let Chrome go."

"But why do they want you so badly?" Giotto questins. I gulp.

"M-my moms name is Sawada Nana. My full name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. My Dad, Sawada Iemestu, r-raped my mom, even though she was one of Ricardos lackeys but she left for 6 years when she found out she was pregnant. W-when i turned 6, though, her...angry side showed itself for the first time. i couldnt walk for a week after that beating. I was beaten often and sometimes when Ricardos men were bored and didnt have any new people to abuse she would loan me to them. When i Turned 11 she gave me to them compleately. I spent almost 3 full years there, getting tortured on a daily people dont last 3 months, let alone 3 years so they were shocked to say the least when i hadnt broke mentally. Enmas parents just sold him. They didnt want children so 5 months ago they sold him to Ricardo. They put Enma in the same cell as me. I talked to him and made sure he didnt give up. Seven weeks ago, we escaped-"

"Seven weeks?" G interupts and thats when i realized everyone was staring at me with a pitying expresion. Even Asari seemed subdued.

"We had been on the run for a three weeks before we ran into you guys." I said.

"Three weeks. You managed to survive on the streets for a week?" Giotto asks.

"Y-yes."

"Your smarter than i gave you credit for kid!" G says grining.

"Huh?"

"Not many people can live on the streets for three weeks." G says then turns serious.

"How come you didnt say anything sonner?" Giotto asks with a sad tone in his voice and i immediatly feel bad.

"Im sorry you went through that kid."

"M-Maybe because i-it hurt to much to talk about?" Chrome suggests peeking over my shoulder.

"Yeah i agree with Chrome, maybe its to painfull for Tsuna to talk about causually." Yamamoto says with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh... Sorry for asking that Tsuna." Giotto says standing up and ruffiling my hair, i lean my head into his touch. Afterwards he claps his hands together. "Ok well we need to get the rooms situated seeming how Chrome will be staying with us."

"C-can i r-really? I-i dont w-want to bother y-you." she says timidly.

"Ofcourse you can, and its no bother, we have plenty of spare rooms." Giotto says smiling softley at her.

"Haha the more the merrier!" Asari laughs.

"Shut up Asari, she seems smart we dont want you infecting her." G says with a smirk as Asari pouts at him. I laugh.

"Chrome can sleep in my room until we get another bed. Itll also give her some privacy." I say.

"Were will you sleep then?" Giotto asks.

"The couch."

"Tsu-nii-kun, i can sleep on the couch."

"Nope your borrowing my room until further notice~" I say in a cheeful voice and she nods.

"Then that means your sharing a room with me until further notice~" Giotto says in the exact same tone i used, i blush and look at him, hes grinning. Asari laughs while G whistles. "Go put some clothes in my room and see if you can find a shirt and pants that'll fit Chrome for the night. We'll go shopping for new cloths tomarrow for Chrome, along with anything she needs for her new room." He says grin never leaving his face.

"W-what about school?" Both me and Chrome ask at the same time.

"We will skip~" He says in a singsong voice.

"Oh."

"Well ill be leaving, i need to help Pops close up shop." Yamamoto says and give me a hug before leaving. "Bye Tsuna, nice meeting you Chrome."

"Bye Yamamoto."

"Now get going its bedtime." I blink and look at the clock it says 10.I nod and grab Chromes hand and pull her up the stairs. I lead her into my room which Giotto said i could do anything i want with so i painted the ceiling orange (**the color of his sky flames in the anime**.) because i thought the color was calming, one wall rainy blue, one a stormy red, one a misty purple and one a cloudy purple(1). I russle through my clean cloths until i see a large blue shirt and a pair sweatpants to match. I turn around and hand her the cloths.

"Can you make sure this fits comfortably before we go to bed?" She nods and i piont her to the bathroom. While shes doing that i get enough cloths for atleast three days out just incase and some pajamas. Chrome comes out of the bathroom wearing the oversized blue shirt and sweat pants. "Are they comfortable enough, Chrome?" She nods.

"T-thank you."

"No problem, if you need anything just come and get me, ill be in the room across from here, or you can just hollar, ill hear you." I grin and walk towards the door then turn and go to disarm my alarm clock. I turn back around and walk to the door. "Night Chrome. And it will be ok. We will get him back to." I say as i walk out the door closeing it softley behind me.

"It went well, Im guessing." I voice says and i drop the cloths on my arms by catches them before they hit the ground. "I'll carry these for you." He says and walks into his bedroom with me trailing behind him. He puts my cloths on his dresser and i look at his room. its entirely orange. All difernt shades of orange. I blink at him when he comes to stand infrount of me. "I think ill take my reward now." He says in a low mischeavious voice.

"Reward?" I squeak out. "What do you-mmph!" Im cut off by him lifting my chin and kissing me. My mind shuts down and all i can think is _he tastes like apples and spice. _His arms wrap around my waist pulling me closer to him. I hesiantly put my arms around his neck. He takes this as encouragement and licks my bottom lip. I open my mouth abit and he sticks his tounge in my mouth. I gasp and he withdraws and takes a step back. His face is a bright red.

"Sorry Tsuna, I didnt mean to go that far." He says looking down. He takes my silence as rejection. "I'll stay in G's room tonight. S-"

"Its ok!" I manage to gasp out.

"OK?"

"You just shocked me, is all..." I feel myself turn red. "I didnt expect you to do that..." He grins suddenly an gives me a hug.

"So~ Does that mean Tsuna _likes _me?~" Giotto asks and chuckles as i wiggle in his arms.

"S-stop it." I say embaressed. "We have to get some sleep!" He just chuckles and pulls me over to the bed and plops down on it as i curl up on it. Giotto puts his arms around my waist and pull me closer so that my back is against his chest. I feel him bury his face in my hair.

"NIght Tsuna..." He says and i feel his breath even out.

"Night Giotto, and of course i like you, you dummie..." I whisper as i fall asleep. I hear a chuckle and a happy.

"I know you do." before i fall asleep.

A/N:

(1) Im not sure of the exact colors of the flames, know rain is blue, storm is red, sky is orange and cloud is purple. But im not sure about mist.

Yay~ finally the first kiss

Reveiw please


End file.
